Things Better Than The Way They Were Before
by Max7
Summary: this is a sequel to four years ago...max and fang have a wedding to plan. there's lots of drama and confusion. who will be her maid of honor?
1. Chapter 1

"We have to tell them eventually," Fang whispered in my ear

"We have to tell them eventually," Fang whispered in my ear. I spun around and looked at him. I squealed and hugged him.

Okay. I hadn't seen him in a week. Him, Gazzy, and Iggy took a week-long road trip, just the three of them, to get all of the stuff out of their old house. Iggy and Fang had left their cell phones, so Ella, Nudge, and me were going crazy! I was missing them more because I was really missing Iggy, really missing Gazzy, and really, really, really (two years later), really, really, really, really missing Fang. They were all three my family, and gone. I had been gone from them long enough, but they just had to say it was a "man" thing. I don't even want to know what all they talked about…

"I missed you," I said weakly. He smiled.

"I missed you more," he said pulling back. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't allowed to go alone with Iggy and Gazzy anywhere ever again," I said darkly, gently pushing him into the wall. He chuckled.

"I wasn't planning on it. First of all, I missed you too much. Secondly, I realized, I broke it…again!" he exclaimed. I smiled and kissed him. "Thirdly, I really missed that." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, there. There's two."

"I realize that." He kissed me. "Three." We walked into my room and I kissed him.

"Four."

"Do make outs count as two?" he asked breathlessly. I shook my head.

"Let's try to get to ten before the day's over," I said pulling on the collar of his shirt. He frowned.

"Only ten?"

"We start small, and then work our way up. Welcome back," I whispered before our lips met. He tilted his head, and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He laid me on the bed, and he slid his hand under my shirt onto my back. He pulled back.

"Six," he said happily. I nodded, and he kissed my neck. "Does this count?" I smiled.

"Nope." He grinned.

"That just means we'll have to work harder," he taunted breathlessly. I nodded and he winked. He kissed my neck again, and then he rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"Making you happy. Is it working?"

"You're here. That's all you had to do," I said sweetly. I laid my head on his chest, and he let out a happy sigh. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Fang turned me a little, and then sat up.

"So, as I was saying earlier, we have to tell them eventually," he said getting back on subject. I sighed.

"I know," I said quietly.

"Max, we're eighteen, and legally, no one can do anything anyway," he reminded me. I thought.

"True…" I stood up quickly and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." He grinned. I slid the ring onto my finger, and I pulled him out of my room. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Who should tell them?" he asked in a whisper. I smiled.

"I will." He nodded, and then he sat down in the chair in the living room. He was either staring off into space, or staring at…oh my gosh! My butt! I quickly sat in his lap, and he smiled. I was sitting on his knees with my legs crossed, and I had my back straight.

"Guys, get in here!" I yelled. Fang winced at how loud I had yelled it and I quickly kissed him.

"Seven." He grinned and everyone ran in. "Three more," I said looking at him. He nodded. The people who were in here were confused.

"Long story," Fang said quickly. They nodded and smiled at us.

"Okay. What do you want?" Gazzy asked impatiently. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"You can be patient," she muttered. He shrugged.

"True…" She smiled and kissed his cheek. I frowned and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Guys, did you know…me and Fang are dating?" I asked teasingly. Fang stared at me.

"Uh…no," Iggy said sarcastically. "We didn't. Thanks for telling us." I smiled.

"No problem. Did you know, the sky's blue? And my name is Maximum Ride?"

"Did you call us in here to be stupid?" Ella asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I thought that's what Fang was for. Someone to be stupid to." I rolled my eyes and he frowned.

"Because you know, that's all I'm good for," he said nodding. I smiled.

"No. You're good for other things too," I said sweetly. He grinned.

"Like what?"

"Like…being there for me when I'm sad. Or…"

"Late at nights when she needs something to do. She's got you!" Gazzy exclaimed. Nudge slapped him.

"Gazzy! Max and Fang have never done that!" she hissed. We both looked at each other and grinned. No one saw that though. We had few dirty little secrets. "You're perverted." He frowned, and Iggy was laughing. Ella shot him a look that shut him up.

"True," I teased. Fang rolled his eyes.

"As I recall…"

"Shut up," I ordered. He took a deep breath. Aw. That was mean…of me. I sighed. "Anyways, you're good for a lot of things. You're really fast, strong, and you could kick anyone's butt."

"Anything else?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're great at being my fiancée," I whispered before kissing him. Everyone in the room gasped. I slowly pulled back. "Sorry for being mean." He shrugged. "And there's eight." He frowned.

"Two more," he whined.

"We can make it bigger," I pointed out. He grinned.

"A thousand," he said eagerly.

"That's all we'd be doing until midnight, and I don't even think we could have it done by then," I reminded him. He shrugged.

"We could try."

"You're what?" Nudge asked, shocked. I looked at them.

"My fiancée. Oh crap. We forgot to tell you," I said innocently. They all rolled their eyes.

"You're getting married!" Angel squealed. I nodded and her, Ella, and Nudge all ran in another room…oh crap.

"I have to think," I muttered. Fang frowned.

"About what?" I kissed his cheek.

"Well, I love Ella to pieces, and she is my sister, so I should make her maid-of-honor right?" he shrugged.

"I gue—"

"But, if I made her made-of-honor, how would Nudge feel? I've known her for longer, and she's my sister too. She just has different parents than I do. Angel would be okay with bridesmaid since she's eight years younger than me, but—" he put his finger on my mouth.

"Girls have way too much drama." Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing. "You think too much, Max. Just pick one."  
"I can't!" I insisted.

"I'm her sister!" Ella shouted walking in the room.

"She met you four years ago!" Nudge yelled. "She's known me for almost fifteen years!"

"She was living with just me for three years," Ella reminded her. Nudge narrowed her eyes at her.

"Max, who's going to be your maid-of-honor?" she asked through gritted teeth. My eyes shot open wide.

"Told you," Fang said simply.

"Uh…"

"Duh, me," Ella said angrily. Nudge shoved her back a little. Thank God Mom's out of town.

"No! Why would she want her maid-of-honor a selfish, self-centered person?" Nudge asked icily. Iggy stood up.

"Oh, no you didn't."

"Guys," I said gently. I stood up and walked over to them.  
"She doesn't want her maid-of-honor to be an annoying blabber mouth who doesn't know how to shut up! You'll probably be talking during the wedding," Ella said snidely.

"Hey! I love her obnoxious rambling!" Gazzy shouted. Iggy looked at him.

"Tell your girlfriend to shut up," he ordered.

"Tell yours to get a life!" Gazzy hissed. Iggy shoved him back.

"Tell yours to get a good looking boyfriend," he said smirking.

"Tell yours to get one who isn't such an as…butt!" he yelled. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Here's our long list. Basjerk, helk, and now asbutt," he mumbled.

"Max is going to pick Ella because she's prettier," Iggy spat.

"No. She's butt ugly. But she's going to pick Nudge because she's an all-around better person," Gazzy retorted.

"Well, maybe you should just not come! No one would miss you!" Ella shouted. Whoa, what?  
"I would," Gazzy said raising his hand.

"Except the mental person," Ella corrected.

"He's not mental!" Nudge defended.

"He'd have to be to date you," Ella said coldly. Nudge narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you know what I've been wanting to know?"

"Why you can't shut your mouth?" Ella asked sarcastically. Nudge punched Ella in the nose.

"Nope. How much fun that would be! I found out…a lot!" Nudge said happily. I heard Ella's nose snap. Iggy snarled.

"Tell your girlfriend to quit hitting mine, or I will get involved."  
"Hey, Ella deserved it," Gazzy said shrugging.

"Guys!" I yelled as loud as I could. They all looked at me. "You are acting stupid!"

"I agree," Fang said angrily. "Guys, look at yourself. Gazzy, Iggy, you two are partners in crime, and are now fighting because Nudge and Ella are. That's stupid!"

"Nudge, Ella, you two are as close as I've ever seen anyone!" I exclaimed. "And you're fighting over something that's my decision. And guess what. You both just helped it." They looked at me. "Neither one of you are going to be my maid-of-honor."

"But you have to have one," Ella pointed out. I nodded.

"I know. Let's see. There's Angel and Ally. I have options. Thanks. You took a lot of stress off of me," I hissed venomously. I walked out, and Fang followed.

"Guess that works." I nodded and he kissed me. "Nine." I smiled and kissed him again. "Ten! What do we get for meeting our goal?" I looked at the clock…nine fifteen. I smiled.

"You'll see." I walked out, and I looked at everyone in the living room.

"I'm going to bed," I said angrily. Fang walked out and nodded.

"Me too." He walked into his room, and shut his door. I shut my door and flew out my window.

Fang was sitting on his window seal with the window open. He was looking out at the sky. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hello. What brings you over here?" he asked teasingly. I smiled and flew onto his lap.

"You do," I whispered. He smiled.

"No seriously. I thought you were going to bed," he whispered. "I'm not complaining, just confused," he said quickly. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm showing you what we get for meeting our goal," I said simply. He grinned and looked at me. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, maybe…" he ducked, and pulled me in his room. He shut the window. "We'll both like it." I nodded, and he kissed my neck.

"Oh trust me. We will," I assured him. He smiled.

"I bet. Usually things you choose are very, very good." He stepped on his stereo remote, and the radio station we loved listening to came on.

"Here's "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce," the DJ said. I grinned and looked at Fang. I started mouthing the words. I pressed myself against him as close as I could. His breathing was funny, like it was whenever I was this close.

I'm feelin sexy

I wanna hear you say my name boy

If you can reach me

You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of N-A-S-T-Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy

Your vibe's just taken over me

Start feelin so crazy babe

I feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I'm all yours boy

The way your body moves across the floor

You got me feeling N-A-S-T-Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy

Your vibe's just taken over me

Start feelin so crazy babe

I feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

I love to love you baby

I love to love you baby

I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Fang grinned.

"Perfect timing," he said softly, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled. "Are you really gonna be my naughty girl for tonight?" I nodded.

"Or whenever you want me to be. Now remember," I whispered softly. "We have to be very, very, quiet."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my head on Fang's chest. God he was perfect.

He was awake.

"Good morning," I said happily.

He smiled and kissed my wrist. "Yeah. It is. I really missed you," he said sadly.

"I missed you too," I said softly. "It reminded me of the four years I was gone."  
"Same here," he admitted. "But let's talk about happier times."  
I nodded. "Good idea."

I sat up, and he rubbed my back.

"So, when are we going to have this?" he asked quietly.  
"I don't want to have a really big wedding," I admitted. "I was kinda wanting to have on where it was just you, me, and the preacher."  
He smiled. "Anything works for me."  
"So, we really can elope?" I asked hopefully.  
He nodded. "As long as we come back," he said with a grin.

I nodded. "Most definitely. When should we go?"  
"Whenever," he said happily.

"Tonight?" I asked.

He smiled. "Eager to marry me?" he asked softly.  
I nodded. "Very."  
"Well, we should probably get up and get dressed before they come in here," he suggested. I nodded, and I stretched my arms out in front of me.

Fang sat up and he turned his head to face me. He put his forehead on mine, and we both closed our eyes. We just sat there for a second.

"I love you," he finally said.

"I love you too," I said happily.

We got dressed, and we happily walked out of his room.

"What was going on in there?" Gazzy asked.

"Nothing," I lied smoothly. "I was waking him up."  
He frowned. "Dang it," he muttered.

"Wow," I said slowly.  
"He wants us to get frisky," Fang teased.

Gazzy rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Are you sure you want to tonight?" Fang whispered in my ear.  
"Positive. You?" I replied.  
"Max, I've been waiting for this my entire life," he informed me.  
"I'll take that as a yes," I said happily.

He nodded. "Good. Because it was."  
"I do," I said with a smile. "I can't forget that."  
"I'll help you remember," he promised.

"Good," I whispered before kissing him.


	3. Epilogue

We made sure everyone was asleep. I grabbed a piece of paper, and I wrote a quick note.

Guys, don't be alarmed. We're just out flying. We'll be back soon.

Max and Fang

Fang grabbed my hand, and we ran out the front door. We both popped out our wings and flew towards Vegas.  
It was just easiest.

We walked into the chapel, and the lady looked at us.  
"Name?" she asked.

"Nick Lawrence and Max Martinez," he said happily.  
She smiled. "Right this way." She lead us to a really big chapel room, and she put Fang at the end of the alter.

She looked at me. "That'll do," she said. "I'm going to go get the preacher. Be right back."  
I looked at Fang, and he smiled.

"Finally," he whispered.

An man walked in, and he walked beside Fang.

Music started playing, so I assumed that was my cue.

I walked down the isle, and I grabbed Fang's arm.

"Do you Nick take Max to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do," he said happily.  
"Do you Max take Nick to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do," I said sweetly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Fang softly kissed me, and he grabbed my hand. We paid for it and left.

"That was perfect," I said softly.

He nodded. "Yes. It was."

Now, life couldn't get any better. It was already perfect.


End file.
